They Seem Familiar
by I Am Paulers
Summary: A certain somebody from Percy's past may or may not be getting the hots for the Hero of Olympus' girlfriend. Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

I knew I was a goner the moment she walked into the restaurant.  
She was absolutely beautiful, with her honey blonde curls cascading over her shoulders, her perfect white smile, and a gorgeous tan that was set on her amazing figure.  
It was this nameless angel's eyes, though, that really got me.  
They were an intense, unnatural, yet captivating gray. They showed a level of maturity that made the girl look like she had experienced a lot in her life- too much, maybe. They were also very expressive, and right now, they shone with happiness and love.  
My heart nearly stopped when she started walking in my direction, and my hands flew as I fixed my hair and smoothed down my shirt- only to be completely and utterly disappointed when she walked right past my booth. I turned my head, just to find her arriving at a table where only one other person was sitting, some tall guy about my age with a lean yet muscular build, messy black hair, and weird green eyes. I hated to admit it, but he was good-looking, yet he seemed very familiar. Actually, now that I thought about it, the mysterious blonde beauty seemed familiar as well...  
I quickly dismissed the thought, though, and my curiosity was replaced by anger and jealousy when the boy got up and- get this- kissed the girl.  
"Somebody's jealous..." I quickly turned my head away and glared at Tom, one of the guys that was sitting in the booth with me.  
"Me-jealous- what, no.. Why-," I spluttered, and quickly composed myself. "Naw, man, I just thought that the guy looked familiar."  
"You don't recognize him?" asked Jeremy. I shook my head no. "Dude, that's Percy Jackson. Remember? Seventh grade?"  
I almost choked, and looked behind me again. No. Freaking. Way. How had I not seen it before? His weird eye color was a dead giveaway!  
And the girl! She was the girl from the picture! Sure, she had been pretty, but now? Damn.  
I looked back at my friends. "There is no way Jackson could have nailed a chick like that."  
I don't know how, but somehow, Percy had managed to hear us. He looked up, and his face changed from confused to recognition in a matter of nanoseconds.  
"Matt Sloan? Is that you?" he asked, with a surprised expression on his face.  
"The one and only," I shot back, smirking when I noticed that his girlfriend (ugh, why?) was looking at me. Probably checking me out.  
"Man, it's been so long..." Percy mused. Angel Girl looked between the both of us, then punched his arm.  
"Ow! What was that for?" he pouted.  
"Aren't you gonna introduce me?" she asked in a melodic voice.  
"Huh? What? Oh-oh yeah. Sorry, Wise Girl. Um, Annabeth, that's Matt, Tom, and Jeremy. Guys, this-" he wrapped his arm around her shoulder"-is my girlfriend, Annabeth."  
"Pleasure to meet you, Annabeth," I said, trying to be on my most gentleman-like behavior for her.  
"Same," she answered, then turned to face Percy. "Did you remember to buy your mom's birthday present?"  
"Gods, I completely forgot!"  
Annabeth sighed, then muttered something about seaweed and brains and the hero of Olympus and hell hounds. Whatever that meant.  
"Sorry guys, but we gotta cut this reunion short!" said Percy, and he and Annabeth slid out of their chairs and started walking towards the exit. "See you guys later!"  
The last thing I heard was angelic Annabeth's voice.  
"We didn't even get to order..."

And that's my first story!

Review, please?

~Paulers


	2. Chapter 2

I ran into the couple a few days later.  
They were exiting Central Park, and were covered in some kind of gold dust. Their clothes were in tatters, there were scratch marks all along their arms, and they were each holding some strange item. Percy was holding a pen like his life depended on it, while Annabeth (who, by the way, still managed to look beautiful) was holding a... spoon?  
My first thought was that they had been mugged or in some kind of attempted kidnapping. I was filled with anger. Who would dare to hurt Annabeth? I started to promise myself to beat the shit out of whoever did this, but then stopped. It was kinda creepy that I was swearing to protect my middle-school rival's girlfriend. I had only met her a few days ago, and she had only spoken a grand total of one word to me. I figured that for now, I could offer my help to them. I sighed and ran up to the two teens.  
"Hey, Percy!" he turned to face me.  
"Uh, Matt," he started tentatively, "have you been following us?"  
"What? No! I was walking down the street and saw you guys come out all scratched up and stuff," I hurriedly explained. There was no way that I was going to let Annabeth think I was some kind of stalker.  
Percy laughed in- was it relief? "Oh, good. Good. Then you didn't see us ki-" he was silenced by an elbow jab to his side, courtesy of Annabeth. "Holy Zeus, Annabeth! What was that for?"  
She glared at him and cautiously said, "For being a Seaweed Brain."  
I looked between the two, my mind reeling, before setting my gaze on Percy. "Why do you use Greek names instead of, like, God or gosh?"  
"Oh, um, it's 'cause I'm, ah... I'm pagan!" he hurriedly answered.  
"So, like, you're some kind of wizard?" I asked.  
Annabeth raised an eyebrow, but then Percy jumped like he had remembered he had to be somewhere. He gripped Annabeth's arm. "Annabeth, we gotta go," he said pointedly. He started mumbling about Chiron and chariots (what?). She groaned, but nodded. They both spun around and started walking away.  
"Wait, guys!" I yelled after them,"your cuts! Do you guys need help?"  
"No," Percy muttered, "we don't need any help. Not at all."  
I stopped following them and looked at the retreating figures suspiciously. Percy seemed to have a very tight grip on Annabeth's arm, and the way he had just dragged her away... Not to mention what he had been saying before, about me not seeing them- it had sounded like he was going to say "kill". Kill what? Or... who? Also, those scratches on them... had Percy attacked her? Had she tried to fight back against him? And the way he had been muttering about chariots as if it were a life-or-death situation...  
Suddenly, it clicked. How had I not seen it before?  
My (hopefully) future girlfriend was dating a delusional, abusive, witchcraft-practicing murderer.

A/N: Awww, thanks so much for the reviews and faves, guys :) Also, yes, this will be a Percabeth story. And sorry if this chapter sucked, but hey, I had to start the story off somehow, right? By the way, if you're Pagan, please don't be offended by the way I portrayed it. I'm just trying to write what Matt would think.

~Paulers


End file.
